


The Press of a Button

by JessWasTaken (JessWrites218)



Series: Button-Nosed Boy, Where'd You Go? [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Again, Angst, Deffo Trauma, Dream Smp, Festival Alt Ending, Gen, Like... a lot of Major Character Death, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, The crowd is vaguely mentioned but I'm not tagging them, Tommy needs a hug, Tubbo gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessWrites218/pseuds/JessWasTaken
Summary: A sabotage gone wrong, mistakes made, and a friend lost, Wilbur sacrifices so much for a small victory.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Button-Nosed Boy, Where'd You Go? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981642
Kudos: 127
Collections: MCYT Stories





	The Press of a Button

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I Do Hurt Tubbo  
> No, I still don't regret it
> 
> Was basically just based on an idea I just Thought Of with my own mind of if Wilbur DID find the button
> 
> Deffo planning on writing aftermath on this (already have a summary written out for myself safhdsfhdsfsjs)  
> Might add it as another chapter? Or it's own thing? Probably the latter, honestly.
> 
> Mostly in the POV of Tommy

_What the hell was going on down there?_

Tommy and Wilbur had been sat up in the building for so long, waiting for Tubbo to say those final words, the ones that meant he was ready to run.  
They had even made sure Techno was ready for those very same words, so he wouldn’t be harmed when Wilbur would press the button to ignite the explosives they had planted to blow ‘Manburg’ to dust.

But now all Tommy could do was stare.  
Jschlatt had forced a box around Tubbo on the stage, trapping him in front of the crowd.

He had already said the words, Wilbur was on his way to the button, but Tommy had called for him over their comms to warn him of what was going on and to hold off.  
Luckily, Wilbur had been struggling to find the button… and Tommy knew why. 

They couldn’t do this, no matter what Jschlatt had done.  
He couldn’t let Wilbur blow up what was once their home, _L’Manburg_ , the land they fought so hard to protect.  
Even if it wasn’t _theirs_ anymore.

Tommy had assured Wilbur it must be there, to just keep looking while he kept an eye on Tubbo as Jschlatt went on some rant about Tubbo being a traitor.  
He wasn’t wrong but what the fuck did he know? Tubbo’s never been suspicious, why would he know-?

A wicked grin formed on the horned man’s face as he turned his attention towards the crowd, tossing his arms out as though welcoming them into a hug.  
“Techno!” he called out, “Why don’t you come up onto the stage for me?”

Tommy’s own blood ran cold, as he assumed the other two’s had as well. What the hell was he planning to do with Techno…?  
He watched as the older man slowly rose from his seat and began making his way towards the stage, cape dragging behind him as he glanced sideways at Tommy, seemingly looking for some kind of direction.

 _Why couldn’t he speak?_  
His throat felt so tight, not a single word would come out as he stared back, helpless in that moment.  
_What the hell was Jschlatt planning?_

As his eyes flicked over to train on the man, they instead caught, locked eye to eye with Tubbo, who looked as helpless as he himself felt. They both stared for a beat before Tubbo tilted his head down and brought his hand up, whispering into his small microphone as he connected to their personal comms.  
“What’s going on?” he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, “Is he going to hurt me?”

Tommy instinctively shook his head, reaching up to respond with a quick, “No, Wilbur said he won’t, just hold on a minute.”  
He watched the younger boy relax slightly and train his eyes back onto Techno, focusing in on the men in front of him.

Tommy found himself beginning to sweat as he watched on, leaning into his mic, “Wilbur, are you sure this is alright? We don’t need to step i-”  
Before he could finish, Wilbur cut him off, “Found it, finally. I think someone covered it.”

His heart stopped.  
The world seemed to go silent for a long moment.  
In fact, the world seemed to blur entirely.

 _How...?_  
He was speaking before he could even process his own thoughts, “Wilbur we can’t hit the button, Tubbo is stuck, he’ll be blown up with everyone else. We need to get him out first.”  
_When had he started crying…?_

“Tommy, we don’t have time, we have to press it. Tubbo… he’ll understand. It’s for the greater good.”

_How had it come to this…?_

He felt a bubble of pure hot anger build in his throat, trying to keep his voice down in spite of it, “He’s one of us for fucks sake, you can’t just sacrifice him, after everything he’s done for us. _For you!_ ”

There was a beat of silence, pure silence, to the point he almost wondered if he had fully lost his hearing. _Wilbur wouldn’t really do this, right?_  
“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

His eyes quickly flicked towards the stage as he heard a call of alarm.  
Techno had jumped off the stage and began running, Jschlatt screaming for him to come back that instant, and all at once it hit him.  
_He knew why he was running._

With tears quickly bubbling out and down his cheeks, he shouted a cry of anguish, up on that roof he had been sat on for god knows how long, arm outstretched towards his friend.  
And all at once, his vision was filled with the bright light of explosives detonating, his ears ringing as the sound filled the air.

And then, as quickly as it came, it was over. The dirt and dust was all that was left in the air. 

He only hesitated a moment before tearing an ender eye from his belt and throwing it as hard as he could towards what was once the stage where Tubbo stood, trapped.  
He quickly scanned the area, eyes tracing over the bodies that littered the ground through bleary tears before falling upon the much smaller of them all.

He scrambled towards it, falling to his knees as his hands caught fabric, pulling the body of his friend, his one _true_ friend into his arms with a sob that threatened to shatter him to his very core.  
He sat, sobbing into the bloodied hair, shaking in the rubble for what seemed like years. The world around him was still, silent.

And then there was a hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice spoke, “C’mon, let’s… carry him back to Pogtopia.”  
As he looked behind him, blue eyes met red, the older man was bruised and slightly bloodied but seemingly okay enough to move and walk.

And yet, Tommy hesitated.  
_He had run, left Tubbo to die, and now he wanted to help?_  
The bitter thought invaded his mind as he scowled, clutching the younger boy’s body closer. 

“Oh, so now you want to fucking help?” he hissed bitterly, brushing the man’s hand off his shoulder before wiping at his eyes as he rose to his feet, careful not to lose his grip, “After you just abandoned him, I thought you were ready to just fuck off, but apparently not, you prick-”

Techno shook his head, sighing, “Wilbur told me to. I assumed we were retreating since it had gotten pretty intense.”

Tommy paused, hesitating as his eyes scanned over the man’s face, trying to gage whether he was lying to his face or not. He must have been pretty obvious, considering the look on the man’s face.

“Listen,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t really care if you believe me, but we should really move, standing here isn’t gonna change much.”

After another beat, he finally sighed, shoulders slumping as he simply nodded, rubbing his eye as he muttered a simple, “Fine” in response.

As they began their trek back to the base they had made, one thought invaded Tommy’s mind.  
_How did Wilbur find the button?_


End file.
